


尼禄你想要弟弟妹妹么？

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, ND, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 这是一个……寻找父亲的故事。





	尼禄你想要弟弟妹妹么？

“所以？你就这么把刚出生的我丢到臭水沟里？”  
年轻的恶魔猎人背后浮现出一对苍蓝色翅膀，翅膀尖端的手指帮他抓住身下男人银灰色的头发，强迫男人转头看他。  
“这么差劲是不是应该被狠狠惩罚呢，妈咪？”

但丁又怀孕了。然而不知道孩子父亲是谁。  
于是第一届斯巴达家族大会就此召开。参会者有当事人（受害人）但丁，嫌疑犯维吉尔、尼禄和崔西，作为家属的蕾蒂、姬莉叶和妮可。（莫里森:我木得姓名？）  
主角端坐事务所宝座，脚搭在桌子上，事不关己地吃披萨，看这帮人讨论。

女士们挤在沙发里，妮可非常满意跟姬莉叶凑得这么近，金发恶魔一脸我受够了想马上澄清离开的表情，最大嫌疑人维吉尔和尼禄分到两把椅子，一个正襟危坐，一个坐立不安。  
蕾蒂——但丁最好的朋友——猫儿一样兴致勃勃转了一圈，宣布会议开始。  
“我先说。”崔西站起身抱着手臂，“我是不会跟叫我‘母亲’的人上床的。”  
“嘿！我没有！”  
“呵。”维吉尔嘲讽地哼了一声。  
“噫。”妮可和蕾蒂发出嫌弃的声音，然后妮可安抚了一下不明状况的姬莉叶，表示恶魔不分性别，都可以受孕和让人受孕。

“有力的证据，那么下一个。”  
尼禄暴躁地抱着头，拼命回想到底是哪一次。他跟但丁做的次数不少，最远一次可以追溯到五年前他们刚认识不久。  
而自从前不久撞见兄弟和睦的画面，尼禄就不肯再踏足事务所半步。想到两个老东西乱搞就来火。  
但丁究竟是什么时候发现维吉尔是我爸的？尼禄这段时间脑子一团乱，甚至在本子上列时间线。  
五年前认识但丁——被但丁撩——跟但丁打炮——打炮——打炮……三个月前打炮——手臂被砍——打触手老爹——被但丁叫累赘——但丁回来了——但丁在妮可车上撩我——触手老爹变回真正的老爹——但丁告诉我维吉尔是我爸……  
所以他妈的但丁是不是早就知道我是他侄子还跟我打炮啊！尼禄都要不认识打炮这个词了。  
而且他还，他还跟我爸上床……想起但丁看维吉尔的眼神，尼禄就觉得没自己什么事了，心一阵隐隐刺痛。可还没等他消化掉悲惨的事实，他老头就给了他致命一击……  
那天开始尼禄就觉得自己的人生变成了惨白色。  
但丁是我妈。  
这到底是个什么，什么LB炸手级别的玩笑！？  
父母对尼禄来说永远是心里缺失的一块。小时候他看过一部寻找母亲的动画，哭的很惨，那之后他就告诉自己要变得更强更酷。虽然长大后每次姬莉叶给孤儿院的孩子放合家欢电影他都会默默走开。  
结果突然有一天，他一下有了父母，但跟想象的完全不一样，两个形状诡异的臭狗屎根本他妈的塞不进心里那块缺口！  
好的！你们是老夫老妻，我就是个多余的！

尼禄猛地站起来，所有人都盯着他，他没有说话，而是陷入了另一段思绪。就在得知但丁生下他又抛弃他后，他也是如此暴怒，好几天都无法平静下来，靠着狂砍恶魔发泄怒火。  
其实最让尼禄生气的是他自己，事情都这种展开了，他只有1%的想法是“我跟生了我的人做爱了”，另外99%是还能不能跟继续做。  
fuckfuckfuck尼禄狂躁三连，又用鬼手把恶魔一遍遍狠狠砸在地上。  
最后还是但丁一通电话把他叫醒，那男人恬不知耻地邀请他来家里，就如同什么都没发生过，跟以前一样的约炮说辞。  
尼禄骂归骂，还是第一时间赶到。进门就看到他叔——同时也是他妈——躺在床上，领口大开面色潮红，像一坨热烘烘软乎乎的苹果派，还是用成熟到发酵充满酒香的甜苹果做的。  
“我发情了。”叔叔这样说，“你老爸接了个什么鬼任务出门两天没回来，我只有你了，尼禄。”  
尼禄的脑子好像被格里芬的雷电劈了一下。  
“都怪你老头那一个月用触手干我干的太狠，现在我动不动就发情，父债子偿，来吧。”  
尼禄又好像被三节电棍劈了一下。  
期间但丁给年轻的恶魔猎人普及了一下恶魔生理知识，表示在发情期会激活受孕器官，成为苗床，最强大的那一个卵会活下来……  
尼禄一个字也没听进去，他抱着这个湿软的男人，手套弄着他的阴茎，每次感到那玩意在手里跳动就狠狠一捏再残酷离开，自己的老二在男人后穴不断磨蹭，就是不进去。  
“哦，kid，求你了……”  
“你告诉我是怎么怀上我生下我又抛弃我的。我要你亲口告诉我，说了我再满足你。”  
已经被情欲烧坏脑子的男人呜咽着说出当年维吉尔的种种恶行，自己如何悲惨产卵，以及把卵当成没生命的蛋丢掉的事。

尼禄发现自己没有想象中那么生气，反而感到满意和好奇，但丁是在魔人状态下产卵的，变成魔人的但丁，干起来是什么感觉呢？  
所以他只用鬼手狠狠揍了一顿叔叔的屁股就放过了他。他抱着这个颤抖着，又是叔叔又是母亲的男人，含住他的耳垂，在耳边低语。  
“但丁，你还没变成魔人跟我做过吧？你变了我就原谅你。”  
“不，不行，会怀上的……”  
“喔，那我可不管，乖，变成那样，我想操真正的你。”  
不知是天生淫荡还是发情期的折磨，老男人意外地好哄。他怕烧坏了床，趴在地上魔人化，高光时刻搞成这样，大概是斯巴达之子人生最耻辱的瞬间之一。  
受到力量冲击的尼禄也魔人化了，他为眼前红色的恶魔深深着迷。红色恶魔如此强大，美丽，而下面鳞甲缝隙流水的样子又如此下流色情。  
尼禄激动都快站不稳了，他把恶魔仰面朝天摁在地上，研究起那条糟糕的缝。指甲探入其中，一点点找着角度打开。  
不熟练的手法让红色恶魔发出哀鸣低吼，很快尼禄摸到了柔软的肉，亮橙色的肉体象征着燃烧的魔力和旺盛的生命。  
太爽了。尼禄感叹，比撬开生蚝壳还爽。

现在尼禄满脑子都是生蚝和红色的甬道。所以，所以是那次吗？就是那次他让但丁怀孕了？？  
“我……”尼禄干巴巴地开口，喉咙好似被炎魔吻过，“上个月，他魔人化，我跟他……”  
“是你逼我变的。”但丁满嘴披萨含糊不清地指责道。  
“我不是，我没有。”  
“呵。”维吉尔又笑了，当然绝不是令人舒服的笑，“我每天都跟他做，各种形态做。”  
全场静默。连但丁都尴尬地沉默起身去冰箱拿喝的。  
最后姬莉叶打破了沉默，虽然她看起来要被恶劣的家庭关系搞到晕厥，但还能强颜欢笑，谁叫尼禄是弟弟一样的存在呢。  
“先不管复杂的伦理问题，如果你们不擅长照顾孩子我可以帮忙。”  
“姬莉叶，你不必……”  
“啊！”  
但丁叫了一声，气氛一下紧张起来。  
“肚子里好像有什么东西在动。”  
第一届斯巴达家族大会仓促结束。

“所以还是不知道是谁的种啊，难道真的要生出来才……唔！”  
从孕囊滑出来的蛋又被埋在体内粗大的肉棒顶了回去。  
但丁呻吟不止，他老哥从背后掐着他的腰在他身上努力耕耘。  
人类男性的身体确实不适合孕育恶魔卵，空间太小，挤压内脏很难受，而且但丁的魔力太强，几乎把大部分卵都当成粮食吸收掉了，剩下一些小的像鸡蛋。  
“你轻点。万一是你的种呢？”  
“虚情假意。”  
“如果真的是尼禄的怎么办……感觉会很麻烦啊，是叫他哥哥还是爸爸，是叫我妈妈还是……啊我已经混乱了……”  
“不想生我就帮你拿出来捏碎。”  
维吉尔亲吻但丁汗湿的后背，但丁抖了一下。  
“你下得去手？好我知道你不在乎，尼禄那小子肯定受不了，我不想他伤心……”  
“我不关心他怎么想的，我只关心你怎么想的。”  
这大概是几十年来但丁听过维吉尔说过最动听的情话了。  
“那就……能生出来再说吧……我也想让尼禄多几个家人。”

所以我们仍不知道到底是谁的孩子。


End file.
